1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic floorboard and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a glue-free antislip plastic floorboard and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior floorboard is directly installed without locking structures and does not need glue during installation. This glue-free floorboard generally focuses on an antislip effect of a bottom surface of the floorboard, and the antislip effect is realized by a special embossing pattern on the bottom surface, such as a Chinese patent application publication No. CN102561657A. For the glue-free floorboard, even if it has a better antislip effect, the peripheral of the floorboard needs to be installed by relaying on a wall or being fixed. Therefore, it does not need to excessively pursue the antislip effect of the bottom surface of the floorboard and that is no much function.
In technology, the glue-free floorboard mainly faces the following key problems:
1. When the ground is uneven, the floorboard will have height difference. Because the ground can not be completely smooth and the glue-free floorboard does not use glue and lock, the height difference of joint surfaces of the adjacent floorboards is different controlled when the ground is slightly uneven.
2. When the floorboard is used for a long time, edges of the floorboard will be warped. The floorboard is formed by multiple layers of raw materials with different compositions. Because of the temperature change, under the function of stresses of the different materials, the edges of the floorboard is easy to be warped and cause an installation failure.
3. The floorboard has a contraction-expansion problem. Any plastic floorboard can produce contraction and expansion. How to effectively control the size change of the floorboard, and how to try to reduce the gap in a long-term using process of the floorboard, these problems are becoming very critical.